


Cal Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, SO, cal lives au, this isnt about a specific thing, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally me just rewriting whatever shit the writers throw at us but with the slight modification of Cal being alive because I'm still salty and sad and in denial. You can't tell me this isn't canon.





	Cal Lives

“Cal… What happened?”

He couldn’t hear Ethan, of course; he was unconscious, but thanks to Dylan, he was alive. The younger brother clasped Cal’s hand weakly, eyes rimmed with red.

“E…” The mumbling was hardly distinguishable, but it seemed that Cal had woken up. His stats were fine—he was stable, but some terrified part of Ethan feared that, somehow, he would not wake up. It was not necessarily an irrational fear considering what the doctor saw in patients on a day-to-day basis. But it was fine, because Cal was fine.

“What?”

“Ethan… Nibbles…”

Involuntarily, another tear fell from Ethan’s face. Of course Cal’s first word after being _stabbed_ was his little brother’s name. Ethan had no time to feel anything other than relief, though. As much as he hated the nickname, he could not imagine what it would be like to never have anyone to call him Nibbles again.

“Shh. Is it urgent? Save your breath, Cal,” Ethan replied softly, heart hammering and eyes intently trained on the sleepy face residing upon a hospital bed.

“Scott…”

Why was Cal saying random names?

“What about Scott?” Ethan asked.

“Was… After you…”

“What?”

“Wanted… To hurt you… Had… Knife… Check voicemail…”

Ethan’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Did Cal want him to check his voicemail? Or was he talking about something else? Had Scott done this?

It seemed as if time had slowed down, and then so suddenly been released as Ethan grabbed his phone in lightning time and opened his voicemail. He had one message.

_“Ethan, how many times, right? That voicemail is not funny.”_

“Sorry for making a joke,” Ethan quipped, but continued to listen intently.

_“And… Listen, are you still at work? ‘Cause I think Scott is definitely after you, all right, so just… let me know you’re okay. Right? Just be in touch, yeah?”_

Silence then stretched on, fog seeming to fill up Ethan’s mind.

“Scott… Scott Ellisson did this?” he croaked after a while.

“Yeah… Was… only… trying to… protect you.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I… tried to talk to him. D-didn’t listen… Fought… He’s still after you, I think…”

“Oh.”

Then, angrier.

“ _Oh._ ”

Was he more angry at Scott or Cal, he didn’t know.

“For heaven’s sake, Cal, _you could’ve died!_ If you had died, it would’ve been all my fault! Don’t do anything stupid like that ever again.”

“You’re welcome for me taking a knife for you, brother…”

“This isn’t funny. How do you think I’d ever forgive myself if you… if you… _weren’t here_?”

“Calm down, Ethan. I’m fine. I’m here.”

“Well, I’m _not_ fine. And I’m going to find Scott Ellisson and he’ll pay.”

“You’re one to lecture me for picking fights.”

“What you did was uncalled for. I’m telling the police what you told me and he’ll be arrested.”

“Ethan, if I hadn’t interrupted him, he would’ve gone to you and Alicia and then you’d be lying here, possibly dead as well… This is fine. Don’t worry. I’ll make a full recovery, you get the girl—what’s to complain about?”

“You’re insufferable.”

And thank goodness he would continue to be insufferable. Ethan didn’t have it in him to be properly angry at his brother, not after Cal had nearly died. He’d yell more at Cal once his brother wasn’t bedridden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm only writing the part which is au here. i might do that for other chapters, but let's see. i probably need to write the entire episode out in order for it to be coherent which will be Fun™


End file.
